1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating a mouse assembly key code table, and more particularly to a method of dynamically updating a mouse assembly key code table.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies advance, computer peripherals are introduced constantly to the market. For example, computer input devices such as keyboards or mice are-changed from the original cabled devices to wireless devices.
In a prior art mouse design, the- information of a mouse button is usually fixed and determined by an operating system, or the mouse button is defined by users through a mouse window provided by the operating system. However, the definition of the mouse button is stored in a computer and not in the mouse. The operating system uses a driver program to drive the mouse according to the user-defined mouse button. If a user uses the mouse for another computer, the user has to redefine the mouse button through the mouse window provided by the operating system, which causes tremendous inconvenience to the user.